Barney
Barney & Honey I Shrunk the Kids is a Custom Barney's Adventures movie that was released direct-to-video in November 16, 1994. Plot Having problems at home with his wife Diane (Marcia Strassman), struggling inventor Professor Wayne Szalinski (Rick Moranis) has created an electromagnetic shrink ray (with the help of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) - unfortunately it only seems to make things explode. While at work, his next door neighbors' son, Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton), accidentally hits a baseball through the Szalinskis' attic window and activates the shrink ray. He and his older brother Russ Thompson, Jr. (Thomas Wilson Brown) and Wayne's children, Amy (Amy O'Neill) and Nick (Robert Oliver), go up there to retrieve it. Luckily, it got stuck in the machine and blocked one of the laser components, resulting in it only releasing enough energy to shrink things instead of blowing them up, and the kids, a nearby couch, and chair are shrunk by the beam when it fires. Wayne goes to the lab for presentation about his shrinking machine, without telling them that he hasn't perfected it, yet. People in the audience get tired of his presentation and start leaving, but he continues to press on. He explains that all matter is not only made up of density but also of empty space. If the empty space in an object is reduced, the object can be shrunk and his machine can do that. One nasty scientist demands that Wayne present proof that his machine works, but he's unable to. The scientist ridicules Wayne and announces lunch, so everyone leaves. Wayne is humiliated and feels like a failure. However, one of the scientists, Barney and Dr. Birdbrain tell Wayne that he found the presentation very interesting and believe Wayne's shrinking theory is true. Wayne feels a little better knowing that at least one scientist took him seriously. As Wayne comes home from the presentation at the lab, he notices his children and "thinking couch" missing. Without an explanation for this occurrence, he begins to get angry at the machine for being joked about at work. He begins to destroy it as the kids, now 1/4 of an inch tall, try to get his attention but to no avail. He begins to sweep up the mess and accidentally dumps them into the trash with it. They escape it and find themselves at the far end of the backyard, now over three miles away. Knowing that crossing it to get back to the house will take hours at their size, they begin to climb a flower to see how far the house is. While clinging to it, BJ, Carlos, Nick and Russ Jr. are attacked by a bee. They cling to it for dear life and are separated from Julie, Michael, Tosha, Ron and Amy. Russ Thompson, Sr. (Matt Frewer), Ron and Russ Jr's father, is getting aggravated at his missing sons since he was planning a fishing trip with the family. Russ Jr, who secretly likes Amy, often feels small compared to his dad's standards since he was cut from the football team (although it is revealed later on that he actually quit it). While looking at the attic floor, Wayne finds his "thinking couch" in a miniature form. He soon concludes that he shrunk Baby Bop, BJ and the kids, and tells Barney what happened. They begin to crawl on the floor looking for them, but run into the broom and realize, horrified, that Wayne swept them out with the trash. After several attempts to find them in the backyard, Diane comes home and they admit what happened. She becomes infuriated with them and tries to help search for the kids. Meanwhile, Barney and Wayne accidentally turn on the sprinklers while searching for Baby Bop, BJ and the kids in the backyard. Giant splashes of water soon surround them. Amy falls into the muddy water near the flagstone and almost drowns while Wayne stops the sprinklers. Russ Jr. saves her before she drowns and gives her CPR. Baby Bop, BJ and the eight children continue their journey. On their way, they find a creamy cookie in the yard. As they eat some of it, they meet an ant who befriends the group, nicknamed "Annie" by Ron. Barney, Wayne and Diane decide to tell Russ Sr. and Mae (Kristine Sutherland) about the shrinking of Baby Bop, BJ and the children. They are not pleased (and barely believe them), but Mae seems to understand more. At the end of the night, Baby Bop, BJ and the children decide to sleep in one of Nick's blue Lego bricks. During the night Amy and Russ Jr. admit their feelings for each other and share a kiss, but are interrupted by an attacking scorpion. Annie is stung and fatally wounded by the scorpion's stinger while trying to rescue them, though they scare it off by bombarding it with stones and sharp sticks (Ron is able to put out two of its eyes). They comfort Annie who within moments dies from the poison. In the morning, Nick's friend, Tommy Pervis (Carl Steven), comes to mow the lawn (as part of a deal he made with Nick at the beginning of the film). Baby Bop, BJ and the children hear the lawnmower and descend into a wormhole to escape. Barney, Wayne and Diane rush outside to make him stop, but unfortunately he does just as the lawnmower is over the hole. It sucks Baby Bop, BJ and the kids out of it. They are not killed, but barely fail to get Barney, Wayne and Diane's attention. They realize that their voices are too high and quiet to be heard by them, but that they can be heard by Quark, the Szalinskis' dog. They hold onto his fur and ride him back to the house. While Barney and Wayne are eating two bowls of Cheerios with milk, Nick accidentally falls into Wayne's bowl when Quark jumps on the table. Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids try to get Wayne's attention as Nick is about to be eaten. Quark bites Wayne's leg, who freezes with the spoon halfway to his mouth. Looking through a magnifying glass at it, he sees Nick. The kids communicate to their parents that the baseball went through the window and started the shrink ray. Armed with this information, Wayne pieces together how the accident made it work, Wayne notices a laser burn on the baseball and realizes that when the ball came through the window and activated the shrink ray, it must've gotten into the laser's path, blocking it from being in the shrink ray. Wayne realizes that the laser creates too much heat which is why the machine blew things up instead of shrinking them. Wayne blocks out the laser beam (using the baseball) and brings the kids back to normal size after testing it by shrinking and regrowing Russ Sr. A few months later, during Thanksgiving, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the kids, the two families share an enlarged turkey together and are happy. Russ Sr. has come to terms with his son quitting the football team, the two dads become friends, Wayne and Diane patch up their problems, Nick and Ron finally become friends, and Russ and Amy begin dating Stacy becomes the goddess. The movie ends with Quark eating a giant milk bone as a Thanksgiving treat. But as the movie begins to black out, it suddenly reopens to Nick, realizing a joke that Russ made earlier about learning CPR in French class. The movie closes with him laughing, getting the joke. Cast Songs Music of the Night Notes